Bloody Twins: Bath Time
by Hitomi-chan13
Summary: Rated M for sexual scenes. In the country of Clover, Alice Liddel is gone and Hitomi is there to take her place. What happens when she gets in a bath with the now adult bloody twins? Nothing normal...
1. Chapter 1

**Um... most of this is pretty explicit... I only put it up with encouargement of my friend... blush**

"C'mon, little sis!" Dee shouted back to a girl. She was new in the country of clover. Her name Hitomi and she was another outsider.

"W-wait up!" She cried out.

"Don't make little sister run, brother." Dum said to Dee, "She might get hurt."

"No, I'm fine." Hitomi said, taking a breath.

"Awh, I'll make it up to you, little sis." Dee said, running a hand through his long hair. The twins had moved their clocks forward for the day. Their gazes seemed different from when she met them, when they were children.

"I told you, I'm fine." She said, moving away from the twins. They always seemed to be touching and holding her.

"Maybe we should head home." Hitomi said, brushing off her skirt.

"Yeah, we're totally dirty now." Dee agreed.

"Will you take a bath with us today, little sis?" Dum asked, grinning with encouragement. Hitomi blushed. She didn't know how to answer this one.

"Big sis always used to take baths with us." Dee said, looking slightly dejected. But he perked up instantly. "So how about it, little sis?"

"Um," She looked at them. In their adult form, she didn't know how to act. The playing was different when they were children, but, as adults, they seemed so much… sexier.

"I don't know…" Hitomi said, "It might not be a good…"

"We don't want to have to force you in the bath, little sis." Dee said, a sexy yet sadistic smile appearing on his face. He grabbed her from behind, locking her arms to her sides. "We might have to hold you down and watch you struggle."

"Wouldn't that be bad, little sis?" Dum asked, tilting her chin upwards. He too had the same smile as his brother, threatening to take action. The girl blushed again. Her heart was pounding like crazy.

"Ah! U-um…" Hitomi silently weighted her options. Finally, she sighed, "Fine, I'll take a bath with you two." The two boys smiled and let her go.

"Yay!" They cheered. Hitomi sweat dropped and walked towards the Hatter's Mansion.

Whey got arrived at the mansion; the twin said they should bathe immediately. Hitomi, afraid to argue, just nodded and went to her room to find her towel and clothes. She walked into a large bath area (as slowly as possible) clothed in only a towel and her long brown hair was pinned up. The twins were nowhere to be found. She assumed that they had been sent off to do work or something.

"I wonder if this is for the better." Hitomi said aloud. She put her towel on the side and slipped into the bath. It was warm, but it seemed very… lonely.

"We're here little sis!" She heard behind her, seeing the twins. She exclaimed in surprise, searching for her towel.

"Sorry we took so long. We needed to get…" Dee noticed that Hitomi wasn't wearing anything. "Wow, little sis, bold aren't you?"

"W-what? No!" Hitomi couldn't find her towel anywhere.

"Looking for this, little sis?" Dum said, holding her towel in midair. She sighed with relief but then saw the lecherous faces of the boys, no, men in front of her. She blushed and tried to grab her towel.

"You don't need this, little sis." Dum said, throwing the towel aside.

"Yeah, we'll have more fun without it." Dee agreed. The twins slipped into the bath, approaching Hitomi.

"What are you…?" Hitomi backed away, but soon got up against the edge of the bath. The twins got closer and seemed to get bigger.

"Let's have fun, little sis." Dee leant down and kissed her bare neck. She tensed up in fear. What was she going to do?

"Don't be afraid, little sis." Dum said, licking and play-biting the other side of her neck. "It'll only hurt a little."

"N-no, stop…" She cried feebly. They were ganging up on her and she didn't like it… atleast, not much.

"We'll be gentle, little sis." Dee smiled his cat like grin. "Don't worry. Now who do you want to go first?"

"We don't mind who you choose." Dum grinned.

"N-neither! Let me go!" Hitomi shouted, trying to break free.

"Awh, don't be like that little sis." Dum pouted playfully, "Choose. It'll be easier that way."

The twins kept chanting, "Choose, choose." as they kept kissing and licking her neck. She finally decided to give in.

"Fine…" She blushed, not wanting to say her next words. "Dee, can go first…"

The twins brightened. Dee climbed on top of her, straddling her naked legs. She closed her eyes but Dee held her face towards him.

"No, I want you to look at me." Dee said, "I want you to watch me." Hitomi opened her eyes and Dee smiled. He kissed her lips and nibbled on her lip. The girl's heart felt like it was about to burst from excitement. She grabbed his long hair, pulling the ponytail out and pulling the soft black hair. He slid his tongue in her mouth and fought with hers for dominance. The fight ended when Dee caught her tongue and sucked on it, slowly and sensually, making her moan. She felt his pulsing erection rub against her leg, making her blush more.

"Little sis moaned." Dum smiled, still kissing her neck. "Make more sexy noises, little sis."

The other two separated for air, panting heavily. Dee licked the saliva, dripping at the edge of Hitomi's mouth and gave a satisfied sigh.

"It's Dum's turn... for now." Dee said, getting off of her, only to go back to sucking on her neck again. Dum climbed on top, his own erection rubbing against her skin. He moved his mouth on to hers, licking her lips and savoring her taste. Then, their lips locked as he plunged his tongue in her mouth, tasting every inch of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer. Their chests rubbed and Hitomi felt Dum's heart beating quickly. This turned her on even more and she moaned again, in deep pleasure.

"Little sis tastes so sweet." Dee bit into her again. "I wonder how you taste down there."

"Hey, it's my turn brother." Dum released her mouth and bit her ear. Hitomi shuddered, her emotions starting to overflow.

"Now, for the good part." Dee smiled at her.

"Yes, the good part." Dum nodded. A haze of lust was over their eyes. Hitomi herself was drunk with passion and she couldn't think straight. She was in trouble, but maybe she wanted to be there.

**The next part is the actual thing. I separated it so that if anyone is uncomfortable with it, don't read. Sorry if it's bad. I'm unexperienced at this..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I apologize again if this doesn't meet your rated M standards. I'm unexperienced at this. I'd prefer that I don't get any negative reviews. If you're going to critisize me on how this is inappropriate, DON'T READ IT!**

The twins were nipping and sucking on Hitomi's nipples, making her cry out in pleasure. They were teasing her, not getting to what she wanted. But she had enough.

"Dum," She panted, "Please take me."

Dum rose up, out of the water, and placed a kiss on Hitomi's lips. "Sure, little sis. We just need to get you ready first." Then he brought his hand to her overflowing opening and stuck two fingers inside. She exclaimed in surprise and pulled on Dee's hair some more. He moved his hand in and out of Hitomi, causing her to moan and cry out.

"You sound so sexy, little sis." Dum moved his hand faster as he entered another finger. She winced little. "I think you're ready now." He positioned his rock hard erection right outside of her opening and kissed her. Then he moved himself inside of her. She couldn't scream in pain, because his tongue was in her mouth, but a cry escaped from her throat.

"I'm sorry, did it hurt?" Dum looked concerned as he pulled his mouth away. Hitomi nodded and bit her lip.

"Don't worry, the worst is over." Dee smiled, kissing her also. Dum pushed more inside of her and Hitomi winced again. Dum thrust in and out of her quickly, and cries of pain became cries of pleasure. The sensation inside of her was ecstasy and she wanted more.

"Harder." She pleaded to Dum, "Faster."

He happily obliged and put his hands on the edge of the bath to brace himself. He pounded into her and she moaned louder. They were reaching their breaking point and Dee just sat back, waiting his turn. Dum finally let go, shooting hot, white seed into her. Hitomi screamed and threw her head back. When he was done, he slid out of her and got off. They both panted and Dee approached them.

"Are you ready for me, little sis?" He asked as he put his arms around her. He was blushing also and he looked very needy of her.

"Y-yes…" She nodded. Dum was still panting on the side, but watching the two with half lidded eyes.

"Good, because after watching you two, I felt left out." He lifted her out of the water and sat her on the edge of the bath.

"What are you doing Dee?" Hitomi asked, almost falling over.

"I said I wanted to know how you tasted down there." He grinned devilishly, "And I plan to find out."

Hitomi widened her eyes in surprise as Dee brought his mouth to her opening and licked around it slowly. She shuddered from the cold and the pleasure and gripped the side of bath. He stuck his tongue inside of her and tasted her. He also bit her clitoris and she straightened her back. The feeling of a hot, wet tongue down there was so erotic. She was getting wet again.

"Little sis, you're overflowing." Dee smiled as he licked her again. "Mm, you taste good."

"Ah, more…" She was losing the power of speech so she just pushed his head closer to her opening. He understood and plunged his tongue in and out of her. It wasn't long until she let go and he enjoyed every bit of it. He licked her up and stood, getting ready to enter her.

He thrust all the way on the first time, causing her to gasp, and he moved swiftly through her. She cried out, drowning in pleasure. Her hand slipped and she ended up on top of Dee, outside of the bath, but they didn't stop. She rode him, her muscles clamping over his hard member. He moved his hips upward as he used his hands to slam her down on him. When he came, it overflowed out of her. He sat up and lifted her out of him with a _shlick _and they fell to the floor.

"You were great, little sis." Dum climbed out of the bath and lay next to Hitomi. He looked at her and she had fallen asleep, tired from all the action.

Dee laughed. "Do you think she'll take a bath with us again tomorrow brother?" He asked.

"Maybe." Dum smiled. They both leaned over to kiss her on her cheeks.

**Yeah, I know it was pretty quick. And not a conventional three way... blush Nyeh~**


End file.
